1029384756srsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suluk Khagan
Suluk Khagan, also known as Suluk Melganid, was the second Western Türgesh Khagan, after his father passed away. Biography Early Life Suluk was born to Telpar Khagan and an unknown wife. He was the oldest child of many, and thus was expected to lead his family after his father's death. Growing up, Suluk didn't enjoy martial education, and preferred learning about diplomacy instead, angering his father. Despite this, by the time he was an adult, he had become a capable military leader who commonly raided the richer lands to the south. Suluk was said to have been shorter than his father and siblings, but he made up for it with his immense physical strength. He was a very renowned duelist during his adult life. He had a thin moustache and long hair, and was left-handed like his father. Reign After his father died, he was elected Khagan over his brothers both because of his age and his experience in battle. His father's friend Oghlan Khan, who ruled much of the west, was a major player in deciding who the successor would be. After Suluk became Khagan, he continued his raids both in Transoxiana as well as in the Karluk lands to the east. He was able to conquer parts of Zhetysu due to instability in the region, as the Karluks were in the midst of a civil war early in Suluk Khagan's reign. Also during this time Suluk Khagan continued to build up his capital, Syganak, that his father had founded. At the end of 795, there was a minor clan uprising to the north of Syganak. Türgeshi forces won, but Suluk had suffered a blow to the head in battle. It's thought that he never recovered from this injury. In 797, forces believed to be led by Suluk Khagan sacked Samarkand. This army continued east into Khuttal, and won a battle against the Abbasids, even though the Caliphate forces were numerically superior. During his reign his country became very rich because his looting of nearby Fergana. After a while it seems that the entire region began paying tribute to him. Later in his reign he executed his primary wife, Bulït, for adultery. Downfall In 807, Suluk Khagan made the controversial move of marrying his daughter, Katun, to an Eastern Karluk prince to secure an alliance with his former enemy. This was likely a move to counter the rising power of the Western Karluks, who were in between the two nations. Nonetheless, many Türgeshi leaders, including his brother, Bilgä, were outraged about this move. A group of these leaders, led by Bilgä, chased Suluk out of the city, eventually tracking him down and killing him in the Kyzulkum desert. After his death Bilgä declared himself to be the new Khagan, Elscin Khagan, and promptly cut ties with the Karluks. Marriages and Children He had at least four wives, three of whom were named. * Sheeftah of Khojand * Bulït * Nino, an Alan He had at least 3 sons and 2 daughters. * Katun, who married a Karluk prince * Tekesh * Buqaq * Otqan * Unnamed son Category:Melganid Campaign